Himiko Kudo
The Character Summary Quote Name Age: 17 Birthday: 10th of February Height/Weight Origin: [[Get Backers]] Tiering Weakness: Accelerator Perfume can be extremely physically draining Lifting Strength Striking Strength Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ without Accelerator perfume at lest (180,246.528Kmh, 112,000Mph) as with Accelerator perfume she is twice as fast being able to blitz [[Kyoji Kagami |Kagami]] who could keep up with [[Kuroudo Akabane|Akabane during Return to the Infinity Fortress arc]]| Lightning+ to Sub Relativistic with Accelerator perfume as she can be twice as fast (360,493.056Kmh, 224,000Mph) to ten times as fast (1,802,465.28Kmh, 112,0000Mph) Durability Destructive Capability Range Stamina Tier Powers and Abilities '''Willpower''': By willing it she can become stronger and 6x faster then base '''Perfumes''' '''De Evolution''': Made from the remains of a one million year old Australopithecus, If this perfume isn't washed away immediately the behaviour and intelligence of the victim would have returned to that of s pre historic man '''Flame''': It ignites the victims insides destroying organs, When She inhales the perfume she can breath it out at her opponent making a flamethrower '''Mind Eraser''': Created from the mushroom Psilocybe Obliviosus, It clears all memories within the last 24 hours '''Puppet''': This perfume is produced by her body naturally, This allows her to take control of her victim to make them do whatever she wants '''Tracking''': This perfume is used for having people track her as she only uses it when she is captured, this allows those familiar with the scent to track and find her like how an ant tells the rest where food is located '''Corrosion''': This perfume can destroy objects and if one breaths it in their organs will start to melt it can also seep through the skin '''Acceleration''': One sniff and the user becomes twice as fast, a second sniff three times and depending on how much the sniff it keeps on increasing, it's down side is that it puts stress on the body and severely drops body temperature '''Invisibility''': Anyone who inhales this scent cannot see those at the source of the perfume. It works like Akinetopsia it affects the brain in away that makes it so the user can't be seen '''Hypnosis''': Puts people to sleep '''Castration''': Makes men impotent '''Bug Repellent''': A scent that bugs hate and keeps them away '''Insecticide''': So powerful a tiny bit can kill millions of insects, It's side effect on humans is that it makes men impotent (basically Castration perfume) '''Message''': Perfume with words imprinted in it for the one who smells it '''Red Death''': Made in part with the Ebola virus it has a delicate scent, anyone who inhales this perfume will have all the blood in their body pour out of their pores in an instant (should be noted she can control how much blood her victim losses) '''Antidote''': This perfume will cure the victim of any of her perfumes Feats Her body has adapted to every perfume she uses Trained herself discern where air is safe to breath '''GIVERS AND TAKERS ARC''' Survived breathing in her own Flame Perfume '''RETURN TO THE INFINITE FORTRESS ARC''' Her base speed should be half the speed of lightning as she could blitz Kagami With her Acceleration perfume blitzed Kagami who could react to Akabane '''DIVINE DESIGN ARC''' Became a Divine Design dominator (Basically small time reality warper via Divine Design cards as they allow the user to but not limited to walk through walls, stack eggs on top of each other, remove organs without killing the person and can walk over holes in the ground) Defeated Remiel '''ETERNAL BONDS ARC''' Able to move faster and kill both Murasakimaru and Ageha Made a perfume that cured the Kiriudo of their Karmic Burden '''VOODOO CHILD ARC''' By willing herself to become stronger, she did Launched 32 completely different attacks in an instant By willing herself and becoming stronger she moved 6x faster then normal Defeated the Belt Line monster Das Nichts (Nothingness) '''GET BACK THE LOST TIME ARC''' Fused with the Himiko in the mirror Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive